


Ghost of a Chance

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ghost Bucky Barnes, M/M, major character death is for bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small scene from an AU where Bucky died when he fell from the train and is now a ghost haunting Sam partly to make sure Sam takes care of Steve but also because Sam is super cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart that this is based on [here](http://thefreakwiththewings.tumblr.com/post/146114668665/ghost-of-a-chance-au-where-bucky-died-when-he-fell)

If Sam was being completely honest, being haunted wasn’t all that much of a surprise. After watching _aliens_ invade New York and then _Captain America_ and _the Black Widow_ asking him to help them fight Nazis (okay, HYDRA, but they were the same thing anyways), he was fairly certain that anything was possible. 

Dragons? That’d be awesome. Unicorns? Why not. Ghosts? Sure.

He’d been a little startled when the ghost of Bucky Barnes had started following him around, but Sam had soon realized that all Bucky wanted to do was make sure Steve was taken care of. Although, he did feel like Bucky would have more luck if he haunted Natasha.

Also, he felt that Bucky would be less likely to pull some of the stunts on Natasha that he did on Sam. One of Bucky’s favorite ways to startle Sam was to walk through walls when he was least expecting it. After a few days of it, Sam had stopped being so surprised by it, but the first time Bucky had walked through a wall, Sam had thrown the mug in his hand at him hard enough to put a hole in the wall behind Bucky.

Still, having a ghost for a roommate wasn’t all that bad, especially when it was a ghost who knew all sorts of stories about Steve before he became Captain America. 

Of course, there were sometimes when Sam wished that Bucky was solid so that he could push the ghost out of his personal space.

“Hey,” Bucky said as he pushed his head through the page of Sam’s book.

Sam was proud of himself for only flinching back into the couch and not throwing his book at Bucky, which he would have done only a few days ago. “How many times do I gotta tell you not to do that?” he asked rhetorically.

“I need you to make it go to the next episode,” Bucky continued as if Sam hadn’t said anything.

“There are literally 10 seconds left before it does that on its own,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, but you could make it start now.”

Sam rotated so that he was lying across the couch rather than just sitting on one side. “And I’m gonna make you wait the full ten seconds ‘cause you interrupted me when I was reading.”

Bucky grumbled under his breathe and perched on the arm of the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. His attention was snagged by the next episode of his show, which started up almost immediately after he sat down, leaving Sam free to observe him before he dove back into his book.

Bucky had first shown up in his uniform from World War II, transparent and completely colorless. Sam had resisted making any jokes about shades of grey, although it was a near thing at first. Bucky had only spent about two days in his uniform before he holed up in Sam’s closet and emerged two hours later in light grey skinny jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. 

Sam was not at all ashamed to say that Bucky had looked good in his new outfit. Very good.

The only change Bucky had made to his outfit in the days since was to make his shirt a few sizes smaller. 

What was it with WWII vets and too-tight shirts?

“What?” Bucky asked, staring at Sam. “Is there something on my face?”

“Nothing, absolutely nothing, you’re fine,” Sam said, burying his face in his book then cursing himself for the slip and hoping Bucky didn’t notice.

“Damn straight I’m fine,” Bucky smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Are your eyebrows trying to escape your face?” 

Bucky huffed and turned back to his show while Sam started reading his book again. 

They existed in a peaceful silence for a while. Sam finished his book and checked his phone.

“Does Steve need you?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Uh, no, no one’s texted me anything,” Sam said, putting his phone down.

“Maybe you should go over to his place and check on him, make sure he hasn’t snuck off by himself,” Bucky suggested.

“Why don’t you just go over there?”

Bucky’s shoulders hunched inwards slightly. “Steve can’t see me. No one can.”

Sam sat up and carefully reached out until he could feel the slight tingle, like static electricity, that would have been the solid flesh and bone of Bucky’s leg had he still been alive. “I can see you.”

Bucky’s smile wasn’t particularly happy, but it wasn’t sad either. “Yeah, you do.”

Sam was momentarily disoriented when Bucky leaned in because of his transparency, so he closed his eyes and waited, hoping he hadn’t misread Bucky’s intentions.

Tiny sparks raced across his lips.


End file.
